The Power of an Author
by Cybernator1
Summary: I have a little fun with the gang.
1. Default Chapter

The Power of an Author  
  
  
*Hhhhhhmmmmmm. What should I write about today? I got it! First we'll need Genki.*  
  
Genki appears out of nowhere.  
  
Genki: "What am I doing here?"  
  
*I need you for a new story.*  
  
Genki: "Another one!? But you've wrote eightteen(I really have)!"  
  
*Don't question my authority! And we'll need Trigger. (whispering)I'll need Tiger too(stops whispering).*  
  
Genki: "Ooohhhhhh. But that little brat is so annoyingly cute and he has an upstuck, self-centered father!"  
  
*Uuuuuuhhhhhh, Genki? Look behind you.*  
  
Genki looks behind him and sees a VERY angry Tiger.  
  
Genki: "(in a high pitched girly voice)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tiger: "Little brat huh. Upstuck am I!!"  
  
Genki: "Heh heh. Um, I was only kidding."  
  
*He said that truthfully! I heard him!*  
  
Tiger starts beating up Genki.  
  
*Oh yeah. And I'll need Holly, Hare, Golem, Mocchi and Suezo.*  
  
Everyone else appears along with Trigger.  
  
Holly: "Not another fanfic!"  
  
Mocchi: "Chi!"  
  
Hare: "Why is Tiger beating up Genki?"  
  
*Don't ask. You can stop beating on Genki now(Tiger doesn't stop). Please   
stop(Tiger still doesn't stop. (in a large booming voice)STOP!!!!!!*  
  
Tiger and Genki stop.  
  
*Now can we please get on with this before I forget my ideas!?*  
  
Everyone: "Okay."  
  
*Now. All of you have to wonder aimlessly through a forest.*  
  
Suezo: "We've done that before."  
  
*Oh yeah. I know!"  
  
Everyone but Tiger dissappears.  
  
Tiger: "Why am I the only one left? And whats with that evil glint in your eye?"  
  
*I decided that before I start the story I'll have a little fun.*  
  
Five minutes later.....  
  
Tiger: "(spits out passifier)GET ME OUTTA THS THING!!!!"  
  
Tiger is in a baby cairrage in a daiper and baby bonnet!  
  
*Nah. Hhhhhhheeeeeyyyy. Oh Grey Wolf?*  
  
Tiger: "NO! Don't bring him! Anything but that! Please! Anything but that!"  
  
Grey Wolf appears and once he sees Tiger he rolls on the floor laughing.  
  
Tiger: "Either get rid of him or GET ME OUT OF THIS!"  
  
*Okay.*  
  
Grey Wolf dissappears along with the cairrage, hood and daiper.  
  
Tiger: "Why do you do these things to me?"  
  
*Cause your my favorite character.*  
  
Tiger: "Am I supposed to take that as a complament?"  
  
*No. Now, on with the story!*  
  
Another five minutes later Tiger is changing a daiper on Trigger in front of   
everybody!  
  
Everyone else exept Trigger: "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!"  
  
Tiger: "I hate you."  
  
*Without me Trigger wouldn't even exist. Okay, thats enough.*  
  
Everything returns to normal. Tiger gets a evil little smile on his face.  
  
*What?*  
  
Tiger whispers something into Genki's ear, who whispers something into Holly's ear and so-on until it reaches Suezo.  
  
Suezo: "Hey, Moo!"  
  
Moo appears.  
  
*What are you doing?*  
  
Suezo whispers something into Moo's ear.  
  
Moo: "Okay."  
  
Moo makes a large blue portal appear wich Genki and Holly go through and appear through another portal in Mike's(me) room!  
  
*Hey! What are you doing in here!?*  
  
Holly drags Mike through the portal and they both appear on the other side.  
  
Tiger: "I'm really going to enjoy this."  
  
Mike: "Uh oh."  
  
*(this is Genki from now on)So Holly, What should we do to him?*  
  
Holly: "How about,(whispers something to Genki.)"  
  
*Oh your so bad.*  
  
Holly: "I know."  
  
Mike: "What are you going to do to me?"  
  
Mike dissappears and reappears in a strange land.  
  
Mike: "Where am I?"  
  
The land is very hilly with little talking flower patches scattered around. The ground has little bunnies popping out of holes everywhere. But, the most distinctive thing about this world was that the sun had a baby's face right in the middle making sickiningly cute noises!  
  
Mike: "Oh my god! This is Teletubbie land! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
The four Teletubbies pop out of a strange house one by one.  
  
Tinkie Winkie: "Tinkie Winkie!"  
  
Dipsie: "Dipsie!"  
  
La La: "La La!"  
  
Po: "Po!"  
  
All: "Teletubbies!"  
  
Tinkie Winkie: "Look! A new friend!"  
  
La La: "Lets hug him!"  
  
Mike: "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!"  
  
Holly: "I think he's starting to crack."  
  
*Yep.*  
  
Mike: "THEIR HUGGING ME!!!!!!!"  
  
Golem: "(shudder)Should we bring him back?"  
  
..........  
  
Everyone from monster Rancher: "Nnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaahhhhhh."  
  
Mike: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
The End 


	2. Default Chapter

The Power of an Aothor 2: Mikes' Revenge  
  
  
Mike: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! THAT'S IT! I'M GETTING OUTTA HERE!! Teletubbies, I hate you!"  
  
Po: "(gasp)He said the h word! Send him back!"  
  
The other Teletubbies': "Right!"  
  
The Teletubbies teleport Mike out of Teletubbie land and back to the fanfic world with their black, demonic powers.  
  
Genki: "What the!? How'd you get back here!?"  
  
Mike: "(gets an evil little smile on his face)You can find out by going on the internet on my computer."  
  
Genki: "Okay. What's your user name and password?"  
  
Mike: "(sigh)My user name is HotBod.(all the others start laughing) My password is 0m4T7g8W3."  
  
Genki: "Okay. I'm on. Now what?"  
  
Mike: "Go to www.holly.com then click on enter."  
  
Holly thinking to herself: "Now why does that sound so familiar?"  
  
Genki does as Mike says.  
  
Genki: "I don't see whats so important about www.holly. WHOAH!!"  
  
It turns out that the website Genki went to is a site with naked pictures of Holly on it! Genki starts drooling like an idiot with his face stuck on the screen.  
  
Holly: "Now I remember! GENKI, GET OUT OF THERE!"  
  
Genki is too hypnotized to respond.  
  
Mike: "Let me back in my room and I'll tell you where to get more of those."  
  
Genki: "Okay!"  
  
Mike and Genki switch places.  
  
Hare: "What was that all about?  
  
Genki: "There were naked pictures of Holly on that website!"  
  
All the males except for Mocchi and Trigger start drooling.  
  
Holly: "Stop that!"  
  
Mike: "I have just one thing to say. IF ANY OF YOU GET IN HERE AGAIN I WILL MAKE OUT WITH THAT PERSON IMEDIATLEY!! MAN, WOMAN OR MONSTER!! EVEN IF IT'S.....SUEZO!!"  
  
Suezo blushes.  
  
Mike: "Ha ha ha! I have power again!"  
  
Holly's hair turns purple then turns back to normal.  
  
Mike: "Ooohhhh I missed doing things like that. By the way, you know that site I made Genki go to?"  
  
Everyone shakes their head yes.  
  
Mike: "There are magazines like that with naked pictures of Tiger, Hare, Suezo, Genki, Golem and even Mocchi!"  
  
They all gasp.  
  
Mike: "And Holly has a subscription to all of them!"  
  
Holly blushes.  
  
Mike: "And Hare has one to TIGER'S!"  
  
Tiger faints and Hare runs away.  
  
Mike: "This fanfic is over."  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
Mike: "I said it's over dammit!"  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
